Don't Take A Chance With Electricity
Scenes from the film "Powerful Stuff" were made into standalone public information films with their campaign: "Don't take a chance with electricity". Fishing Don't_fish_near_cables_Electricity_PIF.png| Fishing Pole.Electricity| Description: Two boys are walking down the path next to the river, but when they move out of the way to let a moving vehicle pass by, one of the boys' long fishing pole, which the boy never bothered to dismantle, hits overhead power lines, leaving his face and hands permanently disfigured as a result. Yellow text appears reading: Carbon fibre poles conduct electricity DON'T FISH NEAR CABLES Trivia: In Powerful Stuff, it is revealed that the boy was badly burnt, knocked unconscious and fell in the river, and his face and hands are permanently disfigured. Music/Sounds: The second boy narrates the story of the incident. At the end of the PIF, a male voice over says the tagline "Carbon fibre poles conduct electricity. Don't fish near cables". Availability: Can be seen on YouTube and on the program called "Powerful Stuff". Scare Factor: Low to medium, due to the rising tension and the pole getting zapped by the overhead cables. Badminton Don't_take_a_chance_with_electricity_PIF_(Ladders).png| Elitric safety ladders| Description: Two girls are playing badminton outside while their mother answers the phone without knowing that builders left behind a ladder. The badminton ends up in a tree next to some electrical wires, and the girl climbs up a ladder to get it, believing the wires are only for the telephone and are not dangerous, but hits a wire by accident and gets electrocuted, much to their mother's horror. Yellow words appear as usual reading: DON'T CLIMB NEAR CABLES Don't take a chance with electricity Music/Sounds: The girls' mother narrates how this incident happened, At the end of the PIF, the same voice over from the previous PIF says the tagline "Don't climb near cables, Don't take a chance with electricity". Availability: Can be seen on YouTube and on the program called "Powerful Stuff". Scare Factor: Low to high, due to the tension and the girl getting electrified, with her dead body on the ground. Disused Buildings Don't_take_a_chance_with_electricity_PIF_(Disused_Buildings,_1).png| Don't_take_a_chance_with_electricity_PIF_(Disused_Buildings,_2).png| Electric. dissused buildings| Description: A gang of young boys are cycling into an abandoned building where they mess around, smashing up things. A boy grabs a pipe and whacks a socket, much to his mate's amusement. The boy hits it repeatedly and then whacks it hard, resulting in sparks exploding from the socket, killing the boy's friend, much to his horror. Yellow words appear reading: DON'T TAKE A CHANCE WITH ELECTRICITY STAY OUT OF DISUSED BUILDINGS Trivia: In Powerful Stuff, it is confirmed that the boy died. Music/Sounds: The boy (who unintentionally killed his friend) narrates how this accident happened. The same voice-over from the previous PIFs says the tagline "Don't take a chance with electricity, stay out of disused buildings." Availability: Can be seen on YouTube and on the program called "Powerful Stuff". This one can be hard to find. Scare Factor: High, bordering on Nightmare. The boy's dead body is enough to give any child nightmares Kite Don't_take_a_chance_with_electricity_PIF_(Climbing_Pylons_Kite).png| Electricity Kite (1989)| Description: A teenage boy foolishly climbs up a pylon to rescue two kids' kite that was blown into the wires. The boy's friend tries to warn his mate about the dangers, but to no avail, the boy stupidly climbs to where the kite is. When he nears the kite, electricity arcs from the wire, through the kite, to the boy, killing him and his corpse falls back to the ground. Yellow words appear and read: CLIMBING PYLONS CAN KILL Don't take a chance with electricity as the shot of the boy falling to his death freezes halfway. Music/Sounds: The boy (who witnessed his friend's idiotic act) narrates over how his friend was ignorant where it led to his demise. Then, the same voiceover says the tagline "Climbing pylons can kill. Don't take a chance with electricity." Availability: Can be seen on YouTube and on the program called "Powerful Stuff" Scare Factor: Medium to High. Due to the Teenage getting electrocuted, and the shot of his body falling to the ground Football Don't_take_a_chance_with_electricity_PIF_(Electrical_Distribution_Substation).png| Electricity Football (1989)| Description: Darren, Tom and Andy are outside the substation. Tom spots a soccer ball/football which Darren attempts to retrieve but Andy tries to talk him out of it. Darren ignores his Andy's advice, breaks in and gets himself electrocuted whilst retrieving the ball. Tom goes in to help but ends up electrocuted as well, much to Andy's horror. We cut to the view of the substation with sparks flying and smoke forming a mushroom cloud due to the explosion. Yellow text comes up saying: STAY SAFE STAY OUT Don't take a chance with electricity * Trivia: This is an except from Powerful Stuff with the scenes of Darren, Tom and Andy are involved around the substation. One of the scenes is edited to show Darren's ignorance. * Internet reviewer The Nostalgia Critic reviewed this PIF in one of his annual commercial videos, and declared Britain to be the "new Canada", due to his history with horrifying Canadian PIFs (namely Top Chef) ; he goes on to say Britain "electrocutes kids like bugs zappers", and that they can keep Terry Gilliam because Britain is "sick". Music/Sounds: Dialogue is heard, alongside explosion sound effects. While these are happening, you can hear a bass that gets higher pitched and faster as the PIF progresses until the explosion. Then at the end of the PIF, the voiceover says the tagline "Stay Safe, Stay Out. Don't take a chance with electricity". Availability: Can be seen on YouTube. The first half was at the start and the last half was at the end of the program called "Powerful Stuff". Scare Factor: Low to high, Due to the boys getting electrocuted and the rising tension. though Nostalgia Critic fans might think it's more funny than scary due to his review of it. Category:PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:Safety PIFs Category:1980's PIFs Category:Electricity PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:PIFs Reviewed by The Nostalgia Critic Category:False Sesame Street